This invention relates to a device for transport of a cable in vertical shafts.
At installations of submersible pumps, mixers and turbines in vertical or inclined shafts, the submersible unit must be able to be taken up and out of the shaft for service. An example of such an installation is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,017.
A problem which occurs in this type installation is that the electric cable connected to the pump or the turbine unit may be squeezed and damaged during lifting of the unit. This is particularly true in deep shaft installations where it is almost impossible to visually observe the cable during the initial part of the lifting. Up to now the lifting of the cable has been carried out more or less by instinct, which of course is not satisfactory. In addition the cable may begin to swing and wear against surrounding parts thus raising the risk for cable breakage.
Accordingly, the problem of protecting the cable during lifting and lowering of the submersible unit is solved by the device of the invention.